Birthday Bread
"Birthday Bread" is the 8th episode of Season 2 and 48th episode overall. It aired on May 24, 2015. Synopsis Buhdeuce eats a bread that makes any day his birthday. Plot Buhdeuce wakes SwaySway up and says it's his birthday (Ducktember 18) but SwaySway reminds him his birthday is all the way on the next Quacktober 23. Buhdeuce breaks down, so SwaySway lets him eat the Birthday Bread so it instantly becomes his birthday. Ketta, Pumpers, Furfle, T-Midi,Thon, Rambamboo and even Oonski attend Buhdeuce's birthday party, but he's so hooked up on having such a party that he takes another bite off the Birthday Bread, so the following day becomes his birthday again. All the said guests including SwaySway are already fed up with him though. With every attempt they do to prevent him from eating the bread, it fails. After countless bites of the Birthday Bread, the guests become extremely frustrated, but the bread gives a side effect - Buhdeuce has turned elderly since he's been turning 1 year older with every bite (Mrs. Furfle is attracted to him though)! As soon as everyone else leaves, Buhdeuce gives SwaySway a hard candy in which both their teeth break. SwaySway then gets Buhdeuce to summon the Bread Maker (who gets told off by Buhdeuce for showing too much skin), who gives them the map to the Fountain of Yeast which will undo the aging. As with any old person, Buhdeuce becomes really grumpy and fussy as to slow down the cart they're riding. When he says he's hungry, he turns down every kind of bread SwaySway suggests until he eats the Hard Candy Bread. But since hard candy makes Buhdeuce extremely laxative, they have to stop at the toilet. Now SwaySway is starting to get really fed up of him. While Buhdeuce is taking a dump, a monster that lives in the toilet next to his emerges and tries to devour him. Buhdeuce takes out a hard candy to eat before he's devoured, but the monster takes it and eats it, but it breaks all her teeth. Just as SwaySway barged in, only to see the monster crying and leaving. SwaySway then takes Buhdeuce to the Fountain which is right outside the toilet. He then buddy-tosses Buhdeuce into it. Buhdeuce then feels way better, but now he soaks in the fountain for too long and he turns into a baby. Characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Jelly * Ketta * Mr. Pumpers * Mrs. Furfle * Thon * T-Midi * Rambamboo * Oonski the Great * Bread Maker * Toilet monster Songs Happy Birthday Song Trivia * This is the second episode in which Buhdeuce relives the same day over and over - through eating bread. The first was Yeasterday. * The Breadwinners version of the months are as follows: ** Wingtember = September ** Quacktober = October ** Nestvember = November ** Ducktember = December ** Egguary = January ** Also shown in Yeasterday, Breaduary = February * This episode is the Bread Maker's first appearance in 2015 (i.e. season 2) as well as his first since ''Raging Mole''. * This is the first time Buhdeuce summons the Bread Maker on his own. * In this episode Buhdeuce wakes Swaysway up on Ducktember and says it is his birthday, but it is revealed that Buhdeuce is born in Quacktober instead. If it would have been the other way around, then Buhdeuce would have been born the same month as his voice actor, Eric Bauza (December). * This is the first episode that reveals a character's birthday. * The series went on hiatus and off the air after this episode aired on Nickelodeon. Although episodes continued to air on it's sister network Nicktoons. * This episode reveals that the Bread Mines have an actual restroom. * Buhdeuce was able to blow the candles on his cake. This means that he could've broken his fear of birthday cake after eating the one in the Tunnel of Fear. * When coming up with excuses for why he can't eat various loaves of bread, Buhdeuce says that Rainbow Confetti bread is "too controversial". It is unknown whether this line was meant to be an innuendo or not. *Buhdeuce shared his tooth with three brothers similar to the three Graeae Sisters from Greek mythology. Gallery 18dec.png Breadwinners - 2x05 - Viking Ducks - Birthday Bread-20-14-21-.jpg Pooloftears.png Bread bday.png Bw cast.png Sick of bdays.png Geezer buhdeuce.png Jawbreaker.png Cutely drawn map.png Bread mine toilet.png Monster in the toilet.png Nice perspective.png Fountain of youth.png Way too much youth.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Buhdeuce Episodes